Conflicted
by Exrahlixxibith
Summary: Sakura is about to give herself away to Sasuke, but has Gaara on the mind. Wrote for Valentine's Day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned below. If I did, as most of you probably know by now, GaaSaku would have been canon… and had fraternal twins with pink hair and teal eyes…

"_So many words for the broken heart; it's hard to see in a crimson love – so hard to breathe."_

_~Backstreet Boys~_

Conflicted

Sakura knew that she should be happy, ecstatic even; she was about to be married to the man that she had loved for as long as she could remember. That's what she kept telling herself as she was waiting for the tell tale music to start playing. And yet –

_Crimson hair, the exact shade as her favorite flower – roses, shifting with the wind as he stood there with a kind expression on his face while he gazed upon her. She loved that hair – the hair that everyone else described as the color of blood. She had too, once upon a time, but that had changed. Sakura had been privy to his soft gaze and gentle touch. She may have loved Sasuke, but she was __**in love**__ with Gaara. There was a distinct difference between the two emotions._

A tear slid down her cheek silently; one that she didn't bother with wiping away. Everyone would assume she was crying because she was so happy; she knew. Sakura was going to let her pain out under the guise of joy – she deserved that much. She was giving herself to Sasuke; doing everything she was expected to. That was what she had always done, wasn't it? It didn't matter that she wanted to run away because she wouldn't.

"_Sakura, promise to be happy." She could hear his voice – and god did she love his voice – almost pleading with her._

_She turned around and smiled, but it fell as soon as she met his eyes. Sakura could lose herself with the teal depths of his orbs, and she would gladly if she didn't have another obligation. She could feel her eyes filling to the brim as she responded, "I won't make you a promise I can't keep. Goodbye Kazekage-sama."_

"_Wait-" she cut off his response by turning away from him – the tears finally falling._

"_I-I love you Gaara." Sakura choked out and then sprinted away before he could reply._

_He could have followed her, but she knew he wouldn't. He had obligations as well. His just weren't costing him his freedom and body in quite the same way as hers._

The music started up and Sakura steeled herself before the doors were opened for her and she began walking out. She could see Sasuke up at the altar waiting – impatiently it seemed. He had taken the effort to look nice for the ceremony and it should have brought a genuine smile to her face; but it didn't. She had on her mask once again.

All of the Kages had gotten invites and most had accepted. The only absence that she noted being Gaara's. _'Gaara…' _a pain shot through her chest and she had to fight not to grimace. _'Well, isn't this a peachy Valentine's Day.'_ Even her thoughts were laced with sarcasm and other dark undercurrents. It was funny that she was getting married on Valentine's Day – any girl's dream – but she wished to be anywhere else.

She was halfway up the isle, dread and resignation weighed her down with each step closer she took, but she kept up her façade. She wasn't focused on anything in particular now; just walking was taking up all of her concentration. And then she felt a pressure on her upper arm and she was being turned around. Sakura looked up in surprise – letting her gaze focus again – and green met teal.

"G-Gaara," was all that she could stutter out at that moment. She was shocked but, more than that, relieved. He _had_ come after her.

"Marry me."

"Wait, w-what… but," she looked around at all the confused gazes and lowered her voice, "Gaara, I can-" she was cut off by the feel of firm lips pressed against hers.

This was what felt right. The man before her was the one she wanted to be with. Sakura didn't even care that they were in front of the entire village, in the middle of what was supposed to be her wedding to another man no less.

The two parted when they heard a familiar cough behind them, and turned to face the Hokage – expecting to be reprimanded. But Kakashi's face held nothing but an approving smile before he said, "Sakura, we just want you to be happy."

Grumbling could be heard in the background – in a very Naruto-like voice – saying, "I suppose Gaara is just as good of a choice as the bastard."

Bracing herself, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. His face was unreadable – which didn't really surprise her – and then he gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

"I will," She whispered and then turned to repeat her answer with finality.

The Kazekage gave her a soft smile and laced his fingers with hers, "Happy Valentine's Day Sakura."

~xXx~

I was challenged to write a Valentine's Day fanfiction and here it is. I know it was quite a bit forced there at the end. As most of you know, I don't do really romantic scenes too often. There will be a brief "fluff" moment but that's as far as I'll get. I think I did okay until I had to write out that ending scene. I also feel that Gaara was a bit OOC there at the end as well. I usually do a better Gaara but I'm out of my element here.

But yeah, cutesy romance isn't my thing. I think one of you even asked me if I got sick writing my DeiSaku story because of the sweet ending?

Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day and I hope I didn't butcher it too much.

I'll be working on the next chapter of "Posses Me" next, for those of you who follow that story. I'm working on the others too, but "Possess Me" is a priority at the moment.


End file.
